Why YunJae? Why not JaeHo!
by junnilicious
Summary: Kim Jaejoong ingin mengganti nama couple YunJae menjadi JaeHo. Apa yang akan di lakukannya?/another gaje story from me/just enjoy!xD


Disclaimer: If YunJae were mine. I'll let Yunho raped Jaejoong~ [evilgrin]

.

**Why YunJae? Why not JaeHo?**

By

junnilicious

Rated: PG13/K+

Genre: Romance-Humor(?)

Cast: YunJae, YooSuMin

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu, sudah sekitar 15 yang lalu ia tidak merubah posisinya itu. Jaejoong menghentikan kakinya dan berjalan menuju sofa hitam kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana.

BRUK!

Suara Jaejoong ketika tubuhnya menghempas di sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengambil satu berkas dengan title 'Fanfic YunJae'

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong membuang berkas itu.

"Haaah. Kenapa aku yang selalu harus menjadi ukeeeee~~!" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, Jaejoong mengutuk dalam hati. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa setiap baca Fanfic YunJae, dirinya selalu menjadi uke. Sementara Yunho selalu yang menjadi seme. Padalah dirinya juga tampan, Jaejoong juga mempunyai otot bisep yang lebih besar dari Yunho, bahu yang jauh lebih lebar dari Yunho, dia juga mempunyai perut yang terbentuk dengan indahnya –sixpack, tak kalah dengan bentuk perut seorang Jung Yunho.

Jadi? Kenapa dirinya yang selalu mendapat peran sebagai uke? Jaejoong juga ingin menjadi seme. Argh.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan akan bertanya pada anggota lainnya.

.

**First Max Changmin.**

Seperti biasa siang itu Changmin sedang berkutat dengan makanannya. Cake, pudding, tiramisu, melon squash, orange juice dan berbagai makanan yang entah berjumlah berapa.

Jaejoong yang baru datang dari kamarnya segera berjalan mendekati Changmin dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping maknae nya itu.

"Changmin-ah~" sapanya pada sosok di sampingnya yang masih sibuk dengan makanan-makanannya.

"Nyam… nyam… apa… nyam?" jawab Changmin di sela-sela memakan pudding cokelatnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Err~ aku seorang pria kan?"

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

Changmin langsung tersedak pudding nya begitu mendengar pertanyaan konyol Jaejoong, secepat kilat ia mengambil orange juice dan meminumnya sampai tak tersisa. Dengan sebal ia menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya dan memberikan tatapan apa-maksudmu-hah!

Jaejoong meringis melihat mulut Changmin yang masih belepotan sisa pudding cokelat.

"Just answer," tambah Jaejoong lagi.

"Hyung… kau sudah… gi… la?"

PLOQ

Pukulan telak dari Jaejoong mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Changmin. Changmin meringis sakit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Jaejoong.

"Shim Changkul, kau tinggal jawab saja!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya.

Shim Changkul, katanya? What the heck!

"Yah hyung kau aneh! Tentu saja kau seorang pria! Apa kau ingin menjadi wanita, huh?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia bertanya pertanyaan konyol itu pada Changmin? Tentu saja dirinya seorang pria. Hanya saja tadi Jaejoong merasa penasaran saja. Apa Changmin akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban Jaejoong seorang pria atau wanita. Ha-ha-ha. Konyol.

Tanpa menyahuti pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menatap aneh dirinya.

.

**Second Xiah Junsu.**

Junsu sedang asik bersenandung lagu 'picture of you' sembari membawa sebungkus kantung kresek di tangan kanannya. Udara di siang hari itu cukup cerah. Junsu memasuki dorm DBSK dengan langkah yang ceria, bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Begitu ia sudah berada di ruang tengah, tangannya mengambil kantung kresek itu dan membukanya dengan tak sabar. Dua keping CD menyembul di balik kantung kresek berwarna hitam itu. Dengan senyum lebar Junsu segera mengambil dua-duanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yeay! CD game terbaruku! Let's play… let's play!" serunya senang sambil berjingkrak-jingkrang tak jelas. Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakkan Junsu segera menghampiri salah satu main vocal di group nya itu.

"Junsu-ya," sapanya.

Junsu menengok keasal suara dan menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Junsu melambaikan tangannya dan berujar, "Jaejoong hyuung~"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendekati Junsu, "Dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong basa-basi.

Junsu memamerkan kedua CD game itu di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ah dasar maniak game, batinnya.

"Junsu-ya. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Jaejoong berujar lagi ketika Junsu sedang sibuk menyalakan TV dan PS3 nya.

"Tanya saja hyung." Jawab Junsu tanpa memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Err… menurutmu… lebih tampan mana antara aku dan… Yunho?"

Junsu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyolok kabel PS3 di TV plasma nya, dia memutar lehernya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong merasa sedikit risih karena Junsu tiba-tiba saja memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-sedang-sakit-dan-belum-meminum-obat.

"Anniyo. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Junsu membalas pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan sebuah pertanyaan baru.

"Just answer."

"Aku… aku tidak tahu hyung." Akhirnya Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan –bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti tampan itu seperti apa." Tambah Junsu innocent. "Apa aku juga termasuk tampan, hyung?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Percuma bertanya pada Junsu yang memang berpikir sedikit lamban dari manusia lainnya *slapped by Xiahtic.

Dengan tampang bete, Jaejoong meninggalkan Junsu di ruangan itu.

.

**Third Micky Yoochun.**

Jaejoong baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya begitu ia mendengar dentingan piano di ruang music dorm DBSK. Sudah di pastikan Park Yoochun lah yang sedang memainkan alat music itu. Siapa lagi yang bisa memainkan Piano di antara member DBSK kalau bukan Park Yoochun dan dirinya sendiri?

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dugaannya benar, dia melihat Yoochun sedang memainkan piano.

"Yoochun-ah." sapa Jaejoong sambil menghampiri soulmate nya itu. Yoochun menghentikan permainan jarinya di tuts piano dan menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Jae hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Yoochun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku di sampingnya yang lumayan sempit, ia harus menggeser sedikit.

"Sedang membuat lagu?" Jaejoong kembali berbasa-basi. Yoochun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Yoochun ah. aku ingin bertanya padamu." ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Yoochun mengambil kertas yang berisi nada-nada lagu hasil ciptaannya dan membacanya berulang kali.

"Err… menurutmu lebih tangguh siapa antara aku dan… Yunho?"

Yoochun menghentikan membacanya dan menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Tangguh dalam urusan apa?" Yoochun kembali bertanya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan sedikit gugup ia berujar. "Dalam urusan… ranjang,"

"APA?"

"Yah! Jangan berteriak. Aish." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil memberikan deathglare pada Yoochun.

"Mianhe."

"Jadi siapa menurutmu?"

Yoochun membuat pose sedang berpikir, ia mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hmm… menurutku. Yunho hyung yang lebih tangguh." Jawabnya kemudian.

PLOQ

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yoochun membuat yang empunya meringis menahan sakit.

"Yah! Kenapa memukulku?" protesnya. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Yoochun di ruangan itu.

**~ooYJoo~**

Jaejoong kembali memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Seharian ini ia sudah bertanya kepada para member DBSK –kecuali Yunho. Ternyata semua jawbannya tak ada satupun yang memuaskan.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengagetkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Dia melihat Leader nya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey BooJae." Sapa Yunho sambil mengecup kilat bibir kemerahan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan duduk di kasur dengan punggung yang bersandar bantal.

"Yah Jung Yunho!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh, " Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengganti nama couple kita menjadi JaeHo! Tidak ada YunJae lagi!" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin menghapus nama YunJae menjadi JaeHo!" seru Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Yunho sedikit tajam.

"Oh tidak bisa." Balas Yunho. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu? Lihat! Lihat! otot bisep ku lebih besar dari mu!" kata Jaejoong sembari memamerkan ototnya pada Yunho.

"I see."

"Bahu ku lebih lebar dari mu!"

"…hm."

"Aku bisa push-up dengan menggunakan satu tangan saja!"

"…yea.."

"Rekor barbelku seberat 150 kg!"

"…hm."

"Perutku sixpack! Tak kalah denganmu!"

"...Hn."

"Yang paling penting! Aku juga seorang pria! Pria tampan!" kata Jaejoong.

"Yea… yea…"

"Jadi? YunJae akan di ganti dengan JaeHo kan?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan telunjuk yang menyentuh hidung Jaejoong. "Kalau itu tetap tak bisa," tambahnya.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Pokoknya harus JaeHo! JAEHO!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa. Pertama… karena kau pintar memasak." Kata Yunho sambil menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yah! Appa ku juga bisa memasak dan masakannya sangat enak!" protes Jaejoong.

"… tapi kau akan menangis kalau ada orang yang bilang masakanmu tak enak. Seorang pria tidak akan menangis hanya karena itu." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya, tak mau menatap wajah Yunho.

"Tuh sekarang kamu marah kan? Mana ada seorang pria yang gampang marah seperti itu."

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tuh kan sekarang malah cemberut. Hanya seorang wanita yang cemberut dengan begitu imut seperti itu."

"…"

"Dan ahh~ kamu mempunyai suara yang saaaaangat lembut seperti wanita."

"…"

"Hm… bahkan desahanmu pun persis seperti wanita."

"…"

"Kamu lebih banyak memiliki Fanboy dibanding dengan Fangirl."

"…"

"Kamu mempunyai pinggang yang begitu ramping."

"…"

"Memiliki perasaan yang saaaaangat sensitive seperti wanita."

"…"

"Mempunyai sepasang mata besar dan bening seperti wanita."

"…"

"Kulit putih mulus seperti wanita."

"…"

"Rambut yang begitu halus seperti wanita."

"…"

"Bibir merah cherry yang begitu menggoda."

"…"

"… jadi… Kim Jaejoong memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi 'wanita' ku! Ever!"

"Aish." Jaejoong menggerutu dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di selimut tebal miliknya. Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Sampai kapanpun posisiku akan selalu TOP dan kau selalu BOTTOM! arachi?" tambah Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke wajah Yunho.

"Dan selamanya… YunJae tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh JaeHo, JoongYun, atau KimJung, atau apapun itu."

.

Sekali YunJae tetap YunJae.. We are Support YUNJAE! YEAAH~!

.

**==FIN==**

.

Eu kyang… kyang… kyang… saya kembali ber'Gaje ria, hehe. Menghilangkan stress dari berita gaje yang banyak berseliweran tentang uri TVXQ5 especialy YunJae dengan membuat nih FF gaje wkwkwk :'D. gomenne kalo aneh *emang* xD

Sankyu for Reading~ Minna zunbi okay? (Yoochun mode on) xD

.

**junnilicious**


End file.
